In the Middle of it All
by Sincerely H-1252
Summary: What would happen if you don't only combine Ouran and Black Butler together, but add in a mix of Hetalia too? Let's just say hilarity ensues among Host Club members, demons and countries. Special Oneshot request from Lady Cocoa! Set in the New Country, New School, New Mystery universe


**Hey guys, Sincerely H here! If you don't know, I changed my name, I am no longer Rainpath, but you may continue calling me that if you please, but I'm now Sincerely H so... yeah. Anyways, this is for Lady Cocoa, who was the 150th reviewer on my main story and I made this one-shot on request from her! So yay for Lady Cocoa! Hopefully you enjoy, more info to come at the end! And this is called In the Middle of it All because these one-shots are during the mystery case, so it's literally going on while people are getting kidnapped... yeah great way to end that sentence, H.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Black Butler, or Axis Powers Hetlia... wow that's a mouthful**

* * *

><p>Ciel stared at the Host Club room in utter confusion, his mouth hanging open slightly as he stared at some of the members. Haruhi and Kyoya were standing behind the demon, and when Ciel glanced over his shoulder to see their reactions, not only were they confused just like him, but also surprised as what the room looked like.<p>

Turning his head to look back at the Host Club, he still couldn't form any sentences to come out of his mouth. Tamaki's whole outfit was a mess, ripped in different parts, tie missing, and one of his shoes was glued to the ceiling. Hikaru and Kaoru were completely drenched, their school outfits sticking close to their skin as they both tilted their heads, slapping their ears to try and get the water out. Honey was calmly standing there with a large smile, occasionally bringing a finger up to swipe some of the cake in his ear to lick it. The only one unaffected was Mori as he sat emotionlessly on the couch, staring at the wall.

Hearing a growl from behind, Ciel watched as Kyoya stepped forward, seemingly a dark red aura surrounding his body as his hands clenched into fists. His eyes examined the whole room as Ciel copied the vice president. One of the couches was tipped upside down; the piano was literally broken in half, and Ciel still really wanted to know how Tamaki's shoe got glued to the ceiling!

And it looked as if Kyoya agreed with him as he hissed out, "What. Happened?"

Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled sheepishly. Hikaru and Kaoru stopped slapping their ears to cross their arms over their chests. Their hair continued to drip onto the ground, soaking the carpet as the twin on the left replied to the Shadow King first, "Well, do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, because I don't think you do," the one of the right said afterwards, just after his brother finished.

Honey giggled, licking his finger as he asked Kyoya, "Do you want some cake?"

"No, I want to know what happened," Kyoya snapped at the little blonde who immediately flinched, tears appearing in the corner of his eyes. His bottom lip jutted out as Haruhi took a step forward.

She smiled at the other Host Club members, asking politely with a soft tone, "Are we allowed to ask what happened here?"

Ciel snorted, arms crossing over his chest. "Why should we ask permission, they should just tell us," he said with a smirk. Was it bad to say that he was amused at the state of these four Host Club members? Because Ciel was absolutely enjoying what was happening.

Tamaki sighed, looking down at his feet with what looked like a blush dotting the edge of his cheeks. "Well, I don't know if you'll believe us."

"Try me," Kyoya growled as he glared darkly at the four.

"I guess it started because of a couple of visitors coming to observe Ouran…"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys!" A loud voice rang through the halls as he figure dashed down said hallway, arms waving wildly like a maniac in the air. The whole school heard him, everybody stopped in their tracks to try and glimpse at the figure running through the crowd. Even Sebastian, who was currently on his lunch break (Though he never ate lunch) casted a curious glance at the door only to see Tamaki rush by his door.

He sighed, shaking his head as he reentered his room, muttering, "Oh dear," under his breath as he sat at his desk, immediately starting his work up again by picking up a red pen and the next quiz his students just took.

Tamaki though, with sweat dripping down his face, busted into the Host Club's room, the doors slamming open as he stopped running. He bent over, hands on knees as he regained his breathing, gulping in air like a fish out of water. "Guys," he gasped, looking up to see who was in the music room at the time.

The twins were there, eating lunch on the couch for some reason. Usually they were in the cafeteria with Haruhi unless she was with another teacher at the moment. Honey and Mori were sitting at the table, the former eating some sweets out of his lunch bag as he smiled at Tamaki. "Afternoon!" Honey chirped happily as he swung his legs back and forth as his feet didn't touch the ground. Mori merely grunted in greeting.

"What's wrong boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

"My father told me some news," Tamaki said, finally regaining his breathing. He was just about to continue what he was announced, but the twins stopped him, Kaoru walking up close to Tamaki.

"Can we see one of your shoes?" Kaoru asked, holding out his hand palm up, waiting to be given said item.

Tamaki's eyes widened in confusion as he stared at the open hand, wondering why the demon twins wanted his shoe, so he asked, "Why do you want my precious shoe?"

Hikaru walked up to stand next to his brother, shrugging in response. "Don't know. We just want to see it. We promise not to do anything bad with it." Tamaki sighed, complying as he bent down to tug his shoe off. The twins greedily took it, as they hurried back to their spot on the couch.

"Can I tell you about the news now?" Tamaki asked for confirmation, not wanting to be interrupted again.

The twins shrugged again, Mori grunted and Honey nodded his head, mouth stuffed full of candy. Tamaki smiled, placing his hands in front of him as he opened his mouth to speak. "My father announced that we are to Host some special- what are you doing to my shoe?!" The twins were putting this substance on the bottom of his shoe. It was white and gooey, and Tamaki took the guess that they were putting glue on the bottom of his shoe for some strange reason.

"We're testing something out," Kaoru answered plainly as he stood up from the couch. He nodded to his brother with a smirk before running off to the storage room in the back of the Host Club room. Tamaki stood there, silently watching with his mouth wide open as Kaoru came back in caring a… ladder?

Hikaru tightly held onto the shoe, watching as his brother set up the ladder so he could climb on it. "We want to see how long glue will hold objects on the ceiling." The moment the ladder was steady, Kaoru holding onto his tightly with both hands, Hikaru made the trek up, holding the shoe with one hand, and the rung in the other. He swiftly climbed up the ladder, his head nearly touching the ceiling as he placed the bottom of Tamaki's shoe to the ceiling, holding it there.

"Why are you using my shoe?" Tamaki asked loudly, waving his arms wildly again. The palms of his hands smacked his cheeks, staying there as he looked up with wide eyes the moment Hikaru's hand left his shoe on the ceiling and ventured back down.

"I give it a week," Kaoru bet, placing his hands on his hips as he stared up at the shoe.

Hikaru's face scrunched up as he countered with, "I give it a day."

"A day?" His brother asked, eyes turning to look at his twin.

"Yeah, a day."

Tamaki placed his hands on his hips immediately, feeling unsteady with only one shoe on his feet for support. He felt unbalanced, like he wanted to fall over at any moment. "Well I give it a couple of minutes because I want my shoe back and you two are going to give it back to me now."

The twins just snorted, laughing at Tamaki in unison. "Yeah, sure boss," Hikaru sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"You can get it down yourself," Kaoru stated, taking the ladder back to its place in the storage room. Tamaki whimpered, looking back up at his shoe on the ceiling. Man, he really wanted his shoe back. He hated being with only one.

He continued staring at it, that was until Honey piped back up, dragging Tamaki's attention away from the shoe on the ceiling, "Tama-chan, what was the news you wanted to tell us?" Oh yeah! Tamaki completely forgot about that because of his shoe being glued to the ceiling.

He coughed, clearing his throat. Opening his mouth to finally deliver the news he has been wanting to, the door was slammed open again for the second time that day. But it wasn't Tamaki's doing. Nor was it from any of the other Host Club members entering the room. No, turning his head over his shoulder, Tamaki could see a large group of adults standing before him as they strode into the room.

One of them led the way, a short Japanese man with pure black hair and curious brown eyes as he walked up to Tamaki, bowing slightly. His uniform was white and crisp, medals displayed on his chest jingling from the movement. "Herro," he greeted. Tamaki stared back, hearing the man's thick Japanese accent. "I am-"

Before the man could introduce himself, Tamaki smiled wildly, quickly grabbing the man's hand with both of his and shaking his arm up and down. "Nice to meet you! You must be the Representatives my father told me about." He shook his head, stepping back to regain his princely demeanor. "I am Tamaki Suoh, your Host for the day.

"Sadly, we do not have all our members here, but we do have the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. We also have Honey and Mori who are sitting over there, the former eating the cake and the latter looking at the wall," Tamaki introduced the Host Club members to the many Representatives.

"There are no need for introductions, I know who all of you are already. My father told me about you," Tamaki laughed, raising a hand to his heart as he smiled at each of the Representatives.

One stepped forward, one of the tallest of the lot, with golden blonde hair that shined brightly and bright sky blue eyes framed by glasses. He wore a leather jacket and a military uniform underneath. Tamaki spotted the American Flag patch on his jacket. "Really, dude! You know who we are!" The man smiled, showing white teeth. "Then who am I?!"

"Why you are Alfred F. Jones, the American Representative," Tamaki quickly answered. He felt like Kyoya since he knew who all the reps were. He could finally see why Kyoya liked knowing everything; it gave him some sort of control over problems.

"You twat, you need to stop rushing up to people are nearly giving them a heart attack," A British accent broke through the crowd. Tamaki quickly found the voice near the front of the group. It was a young man, with dirty blonde hair and large green eyes. But what stood out the most were the huge thick eyebrows sitting right about his forest green eyes.

Tamaki smiled, nodding his head at the Briton. "Ah, you are Mr. Arthur Kirkland, I presume." Arthur smiled back, looking happy that someone knew his name and actually had some manners unlike the American Idiot standing in front of the group.

"But, Artie," Alfred complained, but Arthur cut him off quickly.

"Don't call me that wretched nickname you bloody Yankee!" Arthur yelled. It only took five seconds until the rest of the representatives were already fighting. Loud noise burst through the room, causing Tamaki to take a step back in surprise with a look of confusion.

He really didn't know what to do. He stared at the crowd as Representatives broke apart into the Music Room, doing their own thing. He spotted Alfred and another person who looked strangely like Alfred walk over to Hikaru and Kaoru. They were twins. What was Alfred's twins name again? It was escaping his mind and just wouldn't come back. The Austrian Representative made his way over to Honey, looking at the piece of cake that the boy was eating. While a rather tall blonde man with glasses walked over to Mori. They just stared at each other in an almost silent conversation.

He was broken from his thoughts as a man walked up to him with shoulder length wavy blonde hair, pretty blue eyes and a handsome face. Just by looking at this guy informed Tamaki that this man was French. His eyes widened as they walked up to each other. "**You are French, no?**" The man asked with a smile on his handsome face.

"Oui, I am!" Tamaki happily answered back. They both shouted in glee and for some odd reason pulled roses out of thin air.

The two immediately broke into discussion, talking rapidly in French as a pretty girl walked up to Tamaki and Francis. Her wavy brown hair fell to past her shoulders, a pink flower clip holding back some bangs. She reached out, latching onto Tamaki's arms and pulling him away. "My, you are handsome!" She stated, pulling Tamaki down so they were eye level. "All of you boys are handsome."

Tamaki beamed, standing up straight again and handing, if he could recall correctly, Elizabeta, the rose he pulled out from thin hair. "My handsomeness doesn't match your beauty, princess," he flirted, getting pulled into Host Club mode.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Francis was smiling at him, like a teacher would smile at their protégé. "You truly are French," he exclaimed, tears appearing in the corner of his eyes.

"Oh great, two bloody frogs in the same room," Arthur scoffed, glaring at Francis as he crossed his arms over his chest. Tamaki couldn't explain what happened next as the Frenchman and Englishman immediately broke out into a loud fight, which included punching.

Tearing his attention away from the fighting pair, Tamaki let his eyes roam across the room. Mori was still talking to the Swedish Representative, Honey with the Austrian, a Latvian and many others as they talked to him probably about sweets. There was a problem though; Tamaki couldn't find Hikaru and Kaoru anywhere in the room. He glanced around, growing worried for his friends.

But a sense tingled in the back of his mind and Tamaki made his way over to the large window. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Kyoya would have killed him if the twins were off performing more trouble, especially with the Representatives here in Ouran. But he saw the two with Alfred Jones, the Denmark Rep and a guy with snow white hair over by the fountain. He couldn't see the white man's eyes though, but he wasn't among the list of Representatives his father gave him.

In the corner of his eye of looking out the window, he saw Sensei Michaelis walking around in the garden, gazing at all of the flowers. He wasn't heading for the twins, luckily, but a gasp beside him made Tamaki worried for what was to happen next. It was Elizabeta, staring out at the window with wide eyes and a large smile on her face.

"He is so hot!" She squealed, her hands clasping together by her chest. "Oh, I must grab Kat, oh and Bella. And, can't forget about Natalya and little Lilli if Vash will allow her to come with us. Michelle would so want to come along too and definitely Mei. Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

Tamaki gulped, looking back worriedly at his Sensei.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sebastian Michaelis didn't really know why, but he just felt like taking a walk that day around the Garden of Ouran High School. It was a quiet peaceful day, the representatives the chairman announced to the teachers were not causing trouble, at least from what he knew, and his Young Master was working on a project with a fellow classmate in the library. These limited chances of being alone and in peace were rare for the demon.

The flowers were beautiful this time of year. Just looking at them made the mystery of the missing children get pushed to the back of his mind and the best part, Bochaan wasn't in trouble at the moment. Sebastian had literally nothing to worry about at the current moment in time.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Excuse me?" A female voice from behind him spoke up. Sebastian closed his eyes; he should have known that to jinx himself. He placed a smile on his face, one that he put on for students in his class.

He turned around, surprised that it wasn't a student behind him but a female adult instead with wavy coffee brown hair, a flower clip in her hair along with a bandana, holding some of the stray pieces back. Behind the smiling woman were other girls standing there, observing the demon. One near the back with platinum blonde hair was scowling, arms crossed over her thin chest as she rolled her purple eyes. Another, right near the grumpy girl was a tall women with rather large… well with a rather large chest and a kind smile on her face. There was a third, a tiny girl with shoulder length blonde hair as she gazed up at the tall demon. The fourth was a brown haired girl with a green ribbon in her hair, her smile reminding Sebastian of his cats. The fifth was an Asian woman with long brown hair and real pink flowers in her hair. The last was a girl; the second youngest looking was a dark-skinned girl with long black hair.

He really didn't know what to say to the young ladies in front of him. He eventually mentally shook his head, regaining his composure to actually say something, "Yes? May I ask who you lovely ladies are?"

The main girl giggled as she replied, "That's not important. We want to know who _you_ are."

Sebastian bowed slightly; hand over his heart to introduce himself, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, a teacher at Ouran High School. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, he is so sweet!" The dark-skinned girl gushed, a blush forming on his cheeks. Oh, so these must be the female representatives.

"Big bruder is better," the scowling girl in the back muttered, closing her eyes in annoyance.

"Elizabeta," the youngest of the lot tugged on the brown-haired girls dress lightly, causing her to look down, "I don't know if my big bruder would want me to be out her without him."

Elizabeta smiled down at the girl, placing a hand on her head to rumple her blonde hair, "Don't worry, Lilli, I have my frying pan to protect you just in case something happens!" Wait… frying pan? Sebastian narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Excuse me young ladies, but I must get going," Sebastian tried to excuse himself, but he felt two pairs of hands wrap around his elbows. One was from the large chested lady; the other was the Asian as they pulled Sebastian closer to the group.

Now, Sebastian was a demon. He never got worried for his life at all. But seeing those girls dragging him, well, let's just say for the first time ever, he worried for his life.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Tamaki looked at his ripped clothes and the two Italians in front of him. One was curled up a in a ball bawling his eyes out, the other scowled, arms crossed over his chest like he just did nothing wrong. Tamaki didn't know that Italians were scared easily, but after a tall Russian by the name of Ivan popped up behind the two Italians, they came screaming and crying, clawing onto Tamaki and tearing his clothes as they tried to hide behind him from the Russian.

"Tch, bastardo deserved it," the scowling one growled. This was Lovino, one of the Italy reps. And he really reminded Tamaki of Ciel by the way he acted.

"I'm-a so sorry!" The other, Feliciano, sobbed as he looked guiltily at Tamaki's clothes, "I'll-a make it up to you with-a pasta! Ve~ I promise."

"Don't worry, Feliciano," Ludwig, the German representative tried to console the Italian, placing a hand on his back and rubbing it in circles.

Tamaki smiled at Feliciano, about to say that it was no big deal and he had many other uniforms at home, but the door slammed open, a soaking Kaoru and Hikaru stumbling into the room.

"Dudes, we said we were sorry!" Alfred called into the room as he and the Denmark rep and albino walked into the Music Room. "We didn't mean to knock you into the fountain.

The President of the Host Club stared wide eyed as water dripped onto his precious carpet. But he didn't do anything about it as another scream tore through the room, but it wasn't one of pain or fear. No the person who screamed said, "Let go of my you big British jerk! I am the great Sealand, you'll face my wrath one day!"

Tamaki looked over, his face pale to see Arthur holding tightly onto a screaming and kicking young boy wearing a sailor's outfit. He had the same large eyebrows as Arthur, his face red from screaming.

"Not my fault that one) you're not supposed to even be here, and two) you spilled cake all over this poor boy," Arthur scolded with a scowl, trying to drag the kid away. Tamaki looked over to who Arthur was talking about to see Honey with a large piece of cake decorating his blonde hair. His large eyes blinked, but a smile was still on his face.

Tamaki watched as the large Swedish man, the one who got along with Mori very well, stepped in front of Arthur, blocking the Brit from taking another step as he held out his hand. "M' ch'ld," he murmured low. Arthur blinked, before looking away with a blush, handing the large man the boy who dressed like a sailor.

"Right, sorry. Just keep him out of the way," Arthur tried to sound commanding before he walked away.

Tamaki stood in the middle of the room, staring at the commotion going on. The representatives were crazy! Honey was sitting, eating the cake from his head. Mori sat there emotionless like usual, Kaoru and Hikaru were trying to dry off, his clothes were ripped, shoe still glue to the ceiling, and looking out the window, Sensei Michaelis was being dragged away by a horde of representative girls to who knows where!

And what surprised Tamaki the most, this happened in only an hour of the reps arriving to the Host Club.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hold it," Kyoya ordered, holding a hand in the air like a stop sign. "How much more of the story do you have?"

Tamaki smiled sheepishly as he answered, "I still have 3/4s of it left."

Kyoya groaned, throwing his hands in the air, something so unlike him as he stormed out of the room, growling, "I don't even want to know."

Haruhi stood there, a small smile on her face. She was amused by the whole story, and truthfully, she wanted to know how it ends, so she sat on the couch, gesturing with a nod for Tamaki to continue the story.

The President looked at Ciel who crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you know where they took Sensei Michaelis?" Ciel asked with a smirk. Tamaki shook his head. "Has he or any of the females returned yet?" Another shake of the head. Ciel's smirk widened even more, his one visible eye glowing mischievously, "I'm going to go find him." And with that, Ciel followed Kyoya's lead out of the Host Club room, slamming the door shut.

It was just the twins left, Honey, Mori, Tamaki and the newly arrived Haruhi still in the room. Haruhi giggled, looking at Tamaki. "Continue on with the story," she ordered nicely. Tamaki smiled, taking a seat on the couch next to the girl.

"Let's see, do you wanna know what happened when a polar bear floating in the air appeared?" He asked the young girl who nodded her head. "Let's just say Alfred, the American, doesn't like ghosts that much…"

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it's a little rushed, but this is going to be a series and I have plans to go into details of this day, from Honey's part and how he got cake in his hair to how the twins were pushed into the fountain. I will definitely go into detail on my favorite part of the whole story, the Hetalia girls dragging poor precious Sebby to who knows where. I was trying to decide what to do with Hungary, but was like, if she saw someone as hot as Sebastian, she would so gather up the girls and surround him.<strong>

**There will also hopefully be other one-shots, so don't worry, this will go for a while. **

**If you guys have any one-shots you want to see dealing with Ouran and Hetlia, Ouran and Black Butler, Black Butler and Hetalia or all three put together, say so in a review. Give me ideas, I can't do this alone! **

**~Sincerely H**


End file.
